The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of an air supply system for a pneumatic loom or weaving machine.
Generally speaking, the air supply system of the present development is of the type comprising a pressurized or compressed air container connected by means of a primary control valve with a pressure line. Further, there is provided a primary or main nozzle which is connected at a control valve and there are also provided a number of auxiliary nozzles connected with the compressed air container or reservoir.